


Velvet-like Love

by Aoba_boba



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Also Hatchi curses-, Dense Robby, Frustrated Hatchi, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unedited sorry bout that-, honestly this is just hella soft, soft babeys, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: Hatchi couldn't really describe his feelings for Robby. There were times when Hatchi was almost certain he loved the orange haired male to the moon and back. He taught him how to have fun, let lose and enjoy life for crying out loud.But other times, Hatchi seriously wondered if his brain was messing with him. Robby could be rude, vulgar, and very questionable at times but for some reason- Hatchi still found himself falling harder and harder. Robby infuriated him at times because he could be an a-class quality asshole when he wanted but- he still loved him."Love, hmm?" Hatchi whispered out loud, falling backwards onto his bed with a soft thud. He threw his arm across his face, covering his eyes.There was no way- he could actually love Robby, right?





	Velvet-like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aight it was like 4am when I got inspired to write this so I did with suggi’s i-i-i on loop and here we are now! It’s really self indulgent tbh cause I see Robby and Hatchi being so mf soft together and I love it so yeah-

Hatchi couldn't really describe his feelings for Robby. There were times when Hatchi was almost certain he loved the orange haired male to the moon and back. He taught him how to have fun, let lose and enjoy life for crying out loud. 

But other times, Hatchi seriously wondered if his brain was messing with him. Robby could be rude, vulgar, and very questionable at times but for some reason- Hatchi still found himself falling harder and harder. Robby infuriated him at times because he could be an a-class quality asshole when he wanted but- he still loved him. 

"Love, hmm?" Hatchi whispered out loud, falling backwards onto his bed with a soft thud. He threw his arm across his face, covering his eyes.

Robby was stupid, idiotic and an asshole but he was also incredibly sweet, cheerful and a lovable goofball. He had the worst luck and a tendency to stick his nose where it didn't belong but that's how he and Hatchi ended up meeting in the first place so, Hatchi supposes it really isn't a bad thing.

Romance also wasn’t one of not Robby’s strong points. Hatchi would think with all the women he's dated he must have at least _SOME_ actual experience but that was a lie. Yeah, he'd dated but were they really considered relationships? Not really- 

Robby was completely oblivious to every hint Hatchi had dropped. The ever increasing skinship between them, the sharing of clothing and the fact that he even paid Robby's debt off so they could continue traveling together. He'd even told him that there were times when he'd thought he'd stopped breathing in his sleep and became worried.

Hatchi groaned loudly, rusting around in his bed. "Are all crushes this complicated? How do normal people deal with this?" He whined. His heart was pounded and his body became warmer the more he thought about Robby. Like a fluttery, fluffy soft feeling. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hatchi quickly shot up into a sitting position as the soft fluttering feeling was replaced with one of panic.

"C-come in!" Hatchi yelled, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

"Hey, Hatchi, are you okay?"

Speak of the devil.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hatchi asked, looking up at Robby. His face showed something of worry and confusion, like he was almost scared.

"I heard you groaning and I thought something was wrong, are you alright?" Robby asked, making direct eye contact Hatchi.

Hatchi met his gaze for a quick moment and quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm fine, just a little tired and I couldn't sleep."  
Hatch replied, which wasn't technically a lie. He was becoming quite tired from thinking about his feelings so much.

"Oh, that's all? Good, you had me seriously worried for a second-" Robby said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Hatchi gazed up at the older man, he was beautiful in his eyes. His bright orange hair, shiny green eyes and cute smile, Hatchi was sure of his feelings despite everything else. Nothing could describe what Hatchi had exactly felt in that moment but it something of desperation like, in that moment he had to definitely shout his feelings- He'd never have the chance again-

"Well, I'm gonna get going-"

"Robby wait!" Hatchi suddenly shouted, reaching outwards towards the other boy as if he'd disappear if he didn't touch him. Before his mind could even process it, he'd grabbed Robby's hand and was holding on tightly, no signs of letting go.

"H-hatchi? Are you okay?" Robby stuttered, surprised by Hatchi's sudden outburst. 

Hatchi's face turned a bright shade of red, embarrassed that he'd just had a sudden rush like that but he only gripped Robby's hand tighter.

"There's something I really want to talk to you about, please? Will you listen?" Hatchi asked softly, refusing to meet Robby's burning gaze.

"Sure-" Robby replied sitting down, not letting go of Hatchi's hand, "So, what is it?"

Hatchi took a deep breath and began to speak, "Robby- I'm dealing with something I'm not quite sure of-"

Robby nods in response.

"You see- I think I love somebody-" Hatchi says, looking at the other male.

"Love-? You love somebody, Hatchi?" Robby asks, shocked with a hint of something of else. Disappointment?

"Mhm, or at least I think so- You see they have so many good and bad qualities that it took me a while to understand that actually loved them- But they're so fucking dense that no matter what hints I drop, they just don't seem to understand-" Hatchi sighs, looking down at his lap.

"Well, if they're so stupid that they don't understand your hints, why not just say it outright?" Robby replies, squeezing Hatchi's hand a bit.

Hatchi's eyes widen, telling Robby outright? It could work but-

"Telling them outright hmm?" Hatchi wonders out loud.

"Mhm, they'll know how you really feel and they can respond properly, it's better for everyone." Robby says, smiling.

Hatchi mentally laughs at himself, because of course. _Of course_ telling him outright was the best way after all. He feels so stupid because did he really expect Robby to pick up on any of his signals? Like actually understand them-

"But man, I can't believe you actually love somebody- I wonder who the lucky girl is? Do I know her?" Robby asks, curiously.

Hatchi just giggles, "Yes, you know them quite well actually."

"Really? Well then-"

Hatchi doesn't let Robby finish his sentence before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It's not deep and it's more of a peck than anything but it last long enough for Hatchi to get his emotions across. He pulls away feeling heavily embarrassed but proud, he'd did it-

"Robby- You're the person I like-" Hatchi says softly, leaning onto his shoulder.

Robby can only sit there blushing lightly and shocked, "S-seriously? You like me?"

"Mhm, there's a lot that love about you Robby and it took me a lot of time to actually realize that I loved you" Hatchi says, smiling softly.

It's the like entire atmosphere of the room has changed drastically. It's gone from panic and worry to this soft, fluttering feeling. As if the room was filled with rose petals and it was sparkling for just the two of them.

"Wow- You really like me-" Robby says, meeting Hatchi's gaze.

Hatchi nods, lightly blushing, "Well, what do you think about my feelings?" He asks.

"I- I love you too Hatchi but never in a million years did I think-"

"You didn't think I'd like you back? Mhm, I get it, it was the same for me." Hatchi finishes.

"Well? Since we have mutuals feelings- Can I do something?" Robby asks, grinning.

"Hmm? Oh sure-"

Before Hatchi can finish his sentence, he's being pulled onto Robby's lap, their lips connecting instantly. He's being kissed and it's softer than anything Hatchi's ever felt. There's no rushing or desperation, just them kissing softly in their own bubble. 

The soft fluttery feeling now within both of them.

———-

Hatch is almost asleep, lying on Robby’s chest and his hair being stroked when he suddenly perks up at the sound of his name being called,

"Hey, Hatchi?"

"Hmm? Yes?”

“We’re dating now, yeah?” 

“Yes, I suppose we are. Why, is there a problem?”

“No not really but I was just thinking- How do we explain this to Ikku?”

There’s a small moment of silence before Hatchi groans and replies,

“Fuck-”


End file.
